


You're Pack Too

by FallenQueen2



Series: The Librarians Archive [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box, Tumblr Prompt, caretaker!Jenkins, werewolf!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: Ugh that caretaker Jenkins gifset went straight to the feels! Maybe you could write a jenzekiel fic? Maybe about Jenkins taking care of a certain thief who's really been making a habit of trying to sacrifice himself?





	You're Pack Too

**Author's Note:**

> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Ezekiel curled up in a tight ball on one of the cots that Jenkins had pulled out for him. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to fend off the shivers that were racking his body. He felt so hot, but his body was telling him he was freezing.

“Ezekiel.” Jenkins spoke up as he gently touched Ezekiel’s shoulder, he didn’t even flinch when Ezekiel’s face turned towards him, fangs protruding from his mouth and eyes glowing yellow.

“I made you tea, it should counteract the effects of lycanthropy that is trying to take you over.” Jenkins nudged Ezekiel so the thief pulled himself into a semi-seated position while making room for Jenkins. Jenkins settled on the offered space, he wrapped one arm around Ezekiel’s waist. Ezekiel leaned on the offered shoulder glad to have someone strong to support him as he took the teacup, crinkling his nose up at the scent coming off the tea.

“I know it smells bad, it tastes worse especially to your heighten senses, but I rather you not be a werewolf so drink.” Jenkins prompted

“God! You weren’t kidding about the taste mate! How much of this stuff do I have to drink before I’m no longer a wolf-man?” Ezekiel coughed from the tea that he downed in one shot taking Jenkins advice on the taste.

“At least three, if you finish the other two like that one you will be cured in no time. However there will be some lingering effects for a while.” Jenkins said nothing as Ezekiel let out a whine, burying his face in Jenkins collarbone seeking out comfort subconsciously.

“Yes, yes you are seeking comfort but maybe you should find Cassandra or Jake because you should only feel this need from pack.” Jenkins said trying to extract himself from Ezekiel’s tight hold.

“NO! Stay… Please.” Ezekiel clutched at Jenkins, eyes glowing gold, but wide in fear at the thought of Jenkins leaving. “Your pack too Jenkins so stay.”

“As you wish.” Jenkins said simply as he settled back down, grabbing a nearby blanket to wrap around their bodies as Ezekiel settled down against the Knight, purrs rumbling from his chest in contentment as his wolf side took comfort in the feeling of a pack mate being right beside him, taking care of him and just being his silent strong support.


End file.
